<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A trainer identity card by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444384">A trainer identity card</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, when my braincells decided to function and I could peel my eyes away from the wondrous pokemon, I realised many things.</p>
<p>One: I was still in my pajamas.</p>
<p>Two: I had nothing on my person, no food, no money, no pokemon, not even an identity in this world.</p>
<p>Three: Giratina didn't promise me a way back. My family, my friends were still sleeping back home and had no idea I was no longer there.</p>
<p>I wasn't laughing anymore.</p>
<p>Or<br/>Alex impulsively takes on an impossible task just to get into the pokemon world. He regrets it immediately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A trainer identity card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mkay so to warn yall first, this is my first fanfic, yes my very first, I have never written a story before, so this is gonna be awkward and choppy but I'll try my best. </p>
<p>Also this is a very self indulgent fic, and some things probably won't make sense cause I really don't know (like how do police/rangers operate???)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm very sure that the legendary was laughing at me now. <em> What a fool! </em> It must be thinking, grinning at my antics and how ridiculous I must have looked. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first few hours were absolutely amazing, I had to admit. When the shock of meeting a floating creature (immediately upon waking up I must add, and no, I did NOT scream like a little girl) had faded, it opened its beak like mouth and offered me the greatest thing I had ever heard in my life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Do not fear </em>, it screeched aloud, but curiously I could hear its tinny voice clearly in my mind, even through the blanket I scrunched over my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I come from a world you are familiar with, a world your kind so often indulge in for 'entertainment' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I was still terrified and covered, but somehow its appearance was burned into my eyes, like no matter what I did I could not hide from it. Staring at its thick spiny appendages protruding from its sides, and looking at the distinctive gold face armour and black, grey colouring, I finally placed who this intruder was. But it was absolute insanity, and I was afraid that I was losing my mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Giratina?" I gasped, transfixed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though it didn't move or express, I could feel its waves of amusement wash over me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I have a...... request </em>, it paused, possibly for a dramatic effect which was frankly unnecessary. My heart was already about to explode out of my chest and my mind had started to pound with questions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I opened my mouth to speak, but to my utter shock, no sound came out. Eyes widened, I went to grasp at my throat but it was as if heavy shackles were binding my arms, rendering them helpless. I realised then how powerless I was against this beast, how easily it could kill me right here and now, and cold numbness spread though my veins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Giratina paid no mind to my anxiety, continuing as if we were friends talking about the weather. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I have seen your hope, your dreams, and I am here now to grant them. You will be given respite from this….. dull and forsaken world </em>, it spat this like the mere thought of it was repulsive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> you will receive a passage into my world, the world of pokemon. In return, I ask only one thing of you.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point, it looked straight into my eyes, where it was as though its dark red irises were burning holes into my very being. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em> KILL the human they call 'Red' </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of this made sense to me, everything was too confusing, too bright too loud, I wanted to curl up and scream, but all I could do was shake and try to process what it was saying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One thing stood out to me: a passage into my world, the world of pokemon</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In hindsight, this was the stupidest thing I could have done. I was about to be thrown into a foreign world, tasked to eliminate a video game character (wait no, wouldn't he be a real person there?). It is something completely against my moral compass, something I obviously never had done before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But pinned down onto my small bed, staring into the ancient eyes of the beast I thought was fictional only a second ago, I couldn't not do it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe because it was too surreal for me, maybe I was scared it'll kill me if I declined, but I knew that wasn't the first thing I considered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, selfish ol me flashed through the boring mundane life he had had thus far, the yearning for adventure, the longing for something more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Selfish ol me, was scared that Giratina would offer this to someone else if I declined, scared that someone else would finally have something to do with their life while I molded away with regret, always regretting, always wondering the what ifs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, once I realised I could finally speak, like the big dumbass that I am I croaked out "I agree, I accept, I-" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that, one second in the bed, the next damp soil under my body, a breeze soft and sweet with the scent of ripened fruits and freshly blossomed flowers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And above me a dark sky stretched boundless and vast with hues of purple and red and pink sprinkled with stars that shone upon my face and lit up the flock of butterfree flying overhead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pokémon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actual real pokemon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was in the literal pokemon world!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stumbled to my bare feet, ignoring the squelch of mud as I traversed around like a drunkard, twirling here to stare at the bligbug hiding under a leaf, paddling there to watch the zigzagoon hop sporadically around, laughing so so hard in utter delight and wonder my tummy hurt and my face ached but I couldn't stop grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took awhile for the glow to fade, minutes, hours maybe. I didn't know, I didn't care, but finally, when my brain cells decided to function and I could peel my eyes away from the wondrous pokemon, I realised many things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One: I was still in my pajamas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two: I had nothing on my person, no food, no money, no pokemon, not even an identity in this world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three: Giratina didn't promise me a way back. My family, my friends were still sleeping back home and  had no idea I was no longer there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wasn't laughing anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Giratina?" I whispered, spinning around and around the forest as though the legendary was playing peekaboo behind some trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! Giratina!" I called much louder and spooked some rookidee nearby. There was no response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We need to, umm, talk more about this deal!" I tried again, but to no avail. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!!!!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing but the empty forest greeted me. It seemed to have lost its charm now, dark and dreary and filled with shadows that creeped eerily near me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stood there, filled with regret and despair, wondering if Giratina was truly far away or if it was ignoring me. Maybe it was laughing at me, at this stupid guy that was giggling at mushrooms and screaming at trees. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It dawned on me then, that Giratina possibly had no concept of money or the basic needs a human needed. Which was possibly why it dumped me here and expected me to be fine and dandy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My head smack resounded through the forest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After several more tries (and pleas), which left my throat sore and dying for water, I had to leave the forest in search of civilisation. Luckily, the nearby city lights were bright enough to follow, and so I slumped defeatedly through the trees and ended up on a long beaten road that lead to my destination. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had to consider my appearance of course, because after looking down and assessing the layers of dirt and leaves stuck to my white pajamas, I knew I was bound to attract attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Creeping along the shadowy edges of the road, I finally reached what looked like a long staircase into the city Square. I sighed in relief, but that feeling thudded to a stop at the sight of several people lingering at the opening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked like senior pokemon trainers, dressed in orange and black uniforms with badges pinned onto their right shoulders. Rangers possibly? Was I just in a protected wild area? I didn't know, but by the way they were standing there was no way I could avoid them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Giratina could you please talk to me?" I tried one last time with gritted teeth, because the last thing I wanted was to embarrass myself. The silence continued to mock me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no other way. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I patted my checks to force the burning embarrassment away, brushed as much dirt as I could and squared my shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Many said that confidence was key, and that if you looked and moved with purpose, people was less likely to question you. I wished that was the case now, striding over to the staircase with my head level. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I groaned internally as the rangers were alerted to my presence. A tall gangly one blocked my path, eyes scanning my appearance and frowning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I braced myself for the hard questions, <em> Why are you in your pajamas? What the hell are you doing in the forest? Where are your pokemon? </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But surprisingly, he looked more concerned than confused, and he said, "it's alright, trainer. You're safe now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid a gentle hand on my shoulder and steered me towards the city square, remarking on the small trail of blood behind me as I walked. I must have cut my feet walking through the cluttered forest floor, but I felt no pain. No, my mind was more preoccupied on asking what the hell is going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, our boltund are bred and trained to be highly perceptive to smell", the ranger continued, gesturing to the group of boltund that were just released from their poke balls (whoa, just..... Whoa) "We'll have a high chance of catching them and getting your companions back." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. Oh no. Looking at the pokemon bounding into the forest followed by other rangers, it finally clicked. They actually thought I had been robbed? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking back at my appearance and lack of belongings, I must say it was a reasonable assumption to make, but I felt bad for sending the rangers on a wild goose chase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I almost told him that his assumptions were wrong, but then how would I explain how I ended up like this? <em> Well sir, Giratina, yes the Giratina, flung me out of bed into the forest, where I spent a good chunk of time rolling around in dirt and laughing at creatures that were nonexistent in my world. Oh and I'm from another world, did I mention that? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so I kept quiet as he led me through the winding streets, realising that the ranger was taking great care in my privacy by walking through the more peaceful walkways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that there were many people out in the first place, many house windows were dark as we passed by, and the only lights were from the street lamps that gave small yellow pools on the side walks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It must have been so scary, huh? I'm real sorry you had to go through that, I had my hatterene stolen when I was twelve, was devastated for the two weeks I lost her but the kind rangers got her back. That's why I'm one now actually, it's a real rewarding job. Though it's tiring at times, especially in the championship periods when more theft like this happens..... "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ranger continued to ramble on and on, but I didn't mind it one bit. For one, it filled the silence between us and was like a balm for my fired nerves. Also, I could actually start figuring out how things worked here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From all the pokemon I had seen so far, it meant a high chance I was in the galar region, which meant Leon, raihan and all the characters from the games were here. Maybe even Victor and Gloria, though I wasn't sure about that, as they were the playable characters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As someone who did play the sword version, I hoped the games were accurate to this world, but I didn't know why I was even brought into this region in the first place. Wasn't Red in alola? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, we reached a brightly lit hospital, and he turned to me and explained, "This is just for a check up on potential injuries, and to treat the wounds on your feet. My colleges have alerted the police, and they may come over to take your statement. Don't worry though, it won't be long." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My heart sunk at that. How was I supposed to deal with the police when I didn't even exist in this world? How was I supposed to lie about getting my non-existent pokemon team stolen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ranger glanced back at me questioningly, and I realised that I had stopped just at the outskirts of the hospital car park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you..... umm," I cleared my throat and plowed on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Could I talk to them tomorrow? It's really late and I don't think I'm up for it." I really didn't know if that was allowed, and so I braced for a rejection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But thankfully, he just smiled kindly and granted my request. After a quick examination and an awkward phone call where I keyed in my actual house number and pretended to talk to my family, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(a small part of me hoped that somehow they would pick up, and I could tell them how sorry I was, how stupid I felt, and how scared I was that I'll be stuck here for a long long time)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ranger bought me a change of clothes (which was a blue vest, black shirt and white pants, and amusingly made me look like a pokemon protagonist) and directed me to a modest motel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine." he said as he brushed off my protests and handed me a room key.</p>
<p>"This is just before your parents can bring you back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I waved goodbye to him and resisted the urge to say,<em> I don't think anyone is bringing me back. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>To distract myself, I took stock of my surroundings. A plain beige room with a simple photo of a flower as decoration. A comfy bed nestled in the corner and a connecting bathroom that had all the essential toiletries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sat heavily on the bed and started to plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no way I was gonna talk to the police, so I had to run away before they came, preferably when dawn broke to give me a head start. But then that gave me another problem, what was I gonna do after that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I certainly didn't want to live on the streets, but with my situation now, that is becoming more and more like what my future here is. That is, unless, I could get my hands on some pokemon and battle trainers to earn money.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I sighed, feeling frustration well up in me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really aren't making this easy for me Giratina." I scowled at the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's going to take way longer for me to do what you want if you don't help me right now!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ceiling stared back at me, unmoving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know what, I actually really don't want to off someone, I've changed my mind." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing, nada. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm cancelling this deal now Giratina. I want to go back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bring me back!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crickets, no the bug pokemon, whatever they were, continued to chirp, and I laid back on the bed and scrunched my eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had to accept that I wasn't getting any help from the pokemon anytime soon. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>